Cactus Juice
by true2sokka4ever
Summary: Drabbles about a secret stash of that crazy cactus juice that Sokka just happens to have and uses it... CHAP 4 UP! The Problem
1. The Reason

A/N: A drabble about a secret stash of that crazy cactus juice that Sokka just happens to have… and _uses_ it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar.

**

* * *

**

**Cactus Juice**

He sighed. They were at it again. Ever since the fire prince and his tea-loving uncle had joined the group, his sister and the prince were everything _but_ getting along. Shouting insults, using their bending at each other for hours. Yep, he thought, _complete_ opposites. They say opposites attract, but at the moment, not for those two. And for him, it was _way_ beyond bad. They would fight for hours and hours, and he would never get even the tiniest hint of sleep. And he _loves_ his sleep. His sister came over to him.

"Augh! I can't _stand_ him! I _try_ to be nice to him, but _no-o_. 'I don't need your pity!'" she said furiously, trying to mimick Zuko's voice. _She's trying, but not succeeding, _he thought. "He doesn't do a _thing _around here! He just sits around, thinking he's the best because he's a _prince!_ He shouldn't have to do _anything!_ He's the most selfish, spoiled, lazy brat _ever!_" she almost screamed. "Even lazier than _you._" His eyelids shot up at that.

"Well," he said. "It's nice to know I've gone up a level." But his infuriated sister ignored him. "I can't believe him!" "I just _can't_ believe him!" she said, and she started going on and on about how terrible Zuko is and how utterly lazy he is and everything. While she was practically screaming this to her brother, she didn't notice that he was slowly reaching in his bag with wide eyes staring at her and slowly pulling out a slice of cactus with its mysterious juice inside of it. He slowly and carefully brought it to his mouth and sipped. Then he suddenly froze, dropped the cactus, his small, black pupils turning huge; his eyes dilated. He just stared ahead at first, but then his whole body sort of twitched. **(A/N- i.e., the Sokka dance; see 'The Cave of Two Lovers Episode' for more info)** Then he jumped up, ran to where Zuko was standing, and yelled at the top of his lungs so everyone could hear,

"Good evening, ladies and germs!" even though it was mid-afternoon. "Tonight we have a very special guest with us! He's the most arrogant, selfish, spoiled, lazy brat in the world, but you still love him!" He grabbed Zuko by the arm and shoved him in front of the group.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" he said excitedly, waiting for everyone to start applauding. Everyone just stared at him.

"O-ookay… that was odd." His sister said, with a weird look on her face, staring at him.

He looked at the group for about ten seconds before falling over on the ground and swinging Momo by the tail while staring up at the sky with a goofy grin.

Zuko turned to Katara and said,

"What's wrong with your brother? He's acting more idiotic than usual."

Iroh agreed with him, and said with a confused look,

"Yes, I think there's something wrong with him. He did not drink his usual Jasmine tea this morning."

"That's because he doesn't like it, you old _gasbag._" Zuko said to his uncle.

But Katara did not reply, instead, she looked through her brother's bag, throwing numerous things behind her until she found it.

"Ah-ha! He has a whole compartment of cactus juice! He must have drank it while I was talking." she said.

"More like screaming." Zuko muttered under his breath. Katara shot him a nasty look.

"So _anyway,_" she said, ignoring Zuko's comment, "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just hyped up on cactus juice." She looked confused, and said, "But I wonder why he used it…"

"Maybe because you two were being such jerks to each other." Toph said. She was blind, but she could still feel their bending and vibrations from the ground.

Katara was going to protest, but she thought about it.

"Maybe…"

And _that_ is why Sokka always keeps a secret stash of that crazy cactus juice from that blasted desert with him _at all times._

* * *

A/N- So that's it! This is my first story, and I thought it was pretty good. So review please! Oh, sorry Zutara fans that I had them fight a lot. (I'm a Zutara fan F.Y.I.) And Aang's not in this one, I'm sorry! No flames, please; but reviews! 


	2. The Game

A/N- At first it was going to be a oneshot, but I got so many good reviews from you that I just had to continue. Thank you so much, you guys! So here's the continuation of "Cactus Juice". And this one is a little bit longer than the first. BTW, my sister, fearlessgurl283, helped co-write this chapter. She had a few a few plot bunnies running around in her head, and was going to use this idea for her story, but it worked better here with mine so she let me use the idea in my story instead.

**

* * *

****The Game**

Here they were, bored out of their wits at camp. Katara looked at them, bored and exasperated. Then she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we play a game?" she said. Aang jumped up.

"That's a great idea, Katara! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could play 'Truth or Dare'." Katara answered. Sokka quickly looked up from polishing his boomerang.

"No way! I'm not going to play a stupid girl's game!" he said. Iroh looked up from his tea.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I have to agree with your brother. I think I'll sit this one out."

"That's fine, Iroh; but Sokka, _you _have to play!"

"What are you talking about, Katara? I don't _have_ to do anything." Sokka said. Katara smirked at him.

"What are you; _scared?_"

Sokka's voice cracked as he spoke. "NO! I'm _not_ scared!"

"Fine, then you're gonna have to play the game." Katara smirked again, looking at Sokka in victory.

"FINE! I'll play your little game. But I'm NOT going to like it!"

"You won't have to." Katara said, her arms crossed.

Aang looked between the two with impatience. "Okay already! Can we just play the game?"

Katara smiled sweetly at Sokka. "Ok, Sokka, then YOU get to go first. Truth or dare?"

Sokka glared at Katara. "I'm not afraid of anything you can dish out. I pick dare."

Katara's grin grew and Sokka started to worry just a bit. "Ok, then. Remember the acrobatic girl that was chasing us? The one who took away my bending at Omashu and just recently paralyzed all your limbs?" Katara asked.

Sokka looked confused. "Uh…yeah, why?"

Katara's grinned menacingly at Sokka. "Good. Then the next time you see her, I dare you to kiss her!"

"_WHAT?"_

"Can't back out of it now. Besides, I thought you said you weren't SCARED of doing anything I could tell you to do!" Katara said.

"Tell her, Aang! That's not how the game goes!" Sokka protested.

"Actually, Sokka, that is. She can dare you to do anything." Aang said with an apologetic smile.

Sokka stared at Aang with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Toph and Zuko snickered at Sokka's dare. Iroh looked between the siblings. _This is going to get interesting, _he thought with a smile.

"FINE! But it's my turn now! And I dare _you_, Katara, t-"

Katara cut him off. "Now THAT'S not how the game goes! You can't pick me! You have to pick someone else!"

"Fine, I pick Toph. Truth or dare?' Sokka said with a hint of emphasis on 'dare'.

"Um, dare." Toph said, noticing Sokka's voice.

"Ok, then, I _dare_ you to dare Katara to do something that she would really hate." said Sokka. Toph grinned hugely.

"Alright, Katara, I _dare_ you to go up to Zuko, tell him you love him and _mean_ it, and then give him a big kiss!" she said.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAT!**"_ Katara and Sokka yelled.

"I didn't mean _that!_" Sokka shouted at Toph. He started chasing her all around their camp, maneuvering around the group's members. After about ten minutes of Sokka chasing her, Toph made a small rock pop out of the ground with her earthbending right before Sokka was going to step. He didn't notice it, so tripped over it and landed flat on his face, right on top of Iroh's tea set. Which had tea in it. Iroh looked down at Sokka on the ground with his tea set shattered into pieces.

"**NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE _TEA_!"** he bellowed dramatically. Sokka pulled himself on the ground to his bag, thinking, _maybe if I drink some cactus juice; it'll just wake me up from this horrible nightmare. It will all be just a dream._ So he reached in his bag and pulled out a slice of cactus. He took a big sip. He froze, and his eyes dilated, just like recently. Then his whole body twitched again, but much worse than the last time. Nobody noticed Sokka; they were too busy laughing about his and Toph's chase. "Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Sokka groaned. He fell over for five seconds, then got up and started walking, almost limping, around the group. There was a silence among them.

"You know, Katara, you still have to do the dare." Toph said.

"What dare do you have to do, little lady?" Sokka said with a high-pitched voice. Katara was ready to reply back, _"The one you made Toph dare me to do"_ but noticed the glazed look on his face and realized what he had just asked. Her brother may be an idiot sometimes, but he wasn't _that_ stupid!

"Did you-? Oh, no, _not again_!" Katara said. But then she thought of something. Sokka, in his delirium, because of the cactus juice, would not realize what she was doing. And she _did _have a dare to do. Besides, she would make Sokka do _his_ dare later. So she went up to Zuko and said, "I love you" _very _sincerely, and placed a small kiss on Zuko's lips. Unfortunately for Katara, her intention to just do a small kiss was not exactly what happened, for as soon as her lips touched his, he kissed her back, making it longer than she intended it to be. Sokka just happened to turn around at that moment and smiled stupidly at them.

"Ooooooooh! Somebody's in _loooove_!" Sokka said in a singsong voice. **(A/N- just like he said to Aang in "The Fortuneteller" episode, only this time it was in his state of delirium)**

Katara and Zuko broke away quickly and blushed.

"We really need to do something about that brother of yours." Zuko said to Katara, rolling his head in Sokka's direction. Toph was nearby and hearing this, she smiled and replied back,

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be out in 4…" Sokka spun around in circles. "…3…" Sokka stopped for a moment, smiling. "…2…" Sokka started fall. "…1…" He fell promptly on the ground, his feet coming up for a moment before falling back to the ground. "…0…" There was no movement from Sokka anymore. He was completely out.

And it was times like _this_ that Sokka was very glad that he always had his secret stash of cactus juice with him.

* * *

A/N- Hehe, I put in some Zutara! I'm so evil! I have to admit, this one was much funnier, even though it had little Sokka and his cactus juice parts. Iroh's part was funniest, I thought. Please review! Just don't flame me on the Zutara part!


	3. The Market

A/N- Okay, here's the third chapter! Sorry it took so long. Just a warning- there's a bit of Tykka in it! (Ty Lee x Sokka) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**The Market**

The group was sitting around, talking to each other. They were also drinking Jasmine tea made by Iroh. (Although, all of them were making it _look_ like they were. They were really throwing it behind their backs into bushes.) Katara looked up from her tea and checked their supplies bag. It was empty.

"Alright, guys. We're going to have to go to a market. We're out of food." She said to her friends.

"Oh, man!" Said Sokka. "We're going to _starve_!"

"Of course we're not! I saw one that was nearby. We can go right now." Katara said to her overly dramatic brother.

"Okay, who wants to go?" she asked the group.

"Oh!" Iroh perked up. "I love markets! My last trip was most successful. As I've always said, 'What's even better than finding what you were looking for, is finding something you _weren't _looking for—"

"_No. _You're _not_ going! Because the last time you went, you got _junk-happy_. We don't need any more junk! And we don't have that much money." Zuko said to his uncle.

Iroh's face fell. "Fine," he said. "But the next time, I'm going."

Zuko did an annoyed groan. The rest of the group looked confused.

"Okay, then." Katara said. "Toph? How about you?"

"Nah," the blind girl said. "Markets don't really work for me."

"Oh, right. So I guess it's just Sokka, Aang, and I."

Aang got up. "Sure. I'll go." He said.

"Alright." She said, also getting up.

"Ohhhh. I'm hungry already." Sokka moaned.

Katara sighed. Then they walked through a forest. They started to hear noises, then found themselves at the market Katara had talked about.

"Wow!" Aang said. "This is even better than the last one!"

He was right. There were so many people and shops. But just then, Sokka's eye started to twitch. Katara and Aang noticed, and looked confused.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Aang asked him.

Sokka pointed ahead, and they looked that way. And there, right in the middle of the market, looking at a shop full of exotic flowers, _was the acrobatic girl from Omashu! _Katara's shocked look soon became an evil grin. But before she could say anything, Sokka had run off, far away from where they stood. He stopped to catch his breath. He was far away from the girl and Aang and Katara. _Oh, no! _He thought. _The dare from a few days ago! Katara will make me do it… _then he remembered his secret stash of cactus juice! _Yes! _He thought. _If I drink a lot of it, I'll become so out of it I won't remember a thing! _He grabbed a slice of cactus, and drank the whole thing. His eyes dilated, he twitched horribly, and he fell on the ground. But because the market was so busy, no one noticed him.

* * *

**(A/N- I could be mean and end the chapter here, but I'm nice so I've continued!)**

Katara and Aang were confused.

"Why did he run off like that?" Aang asked Katara as they ran through the market, looking for Sokka.

" I think it's because of the dare," said Katara "He's supposed to kiss that girl we saw, and he doesn't want to!"

"Oh, yeah." Aang said, remembering the Truth or Dare game they had played.

"Let's rest here," Katara said, stopping by a shop filled with jewelry. "Hopefully Sokka hasn't gotten into any trouble. Or drunken any of that- oh, no!"

"What?" Aang asked her.

"That wacky cactus juice! He probably drank some of it! We better find him before he does anything really bad!" Katara said.

Then she took Aang by his arm and ran off, looking frantically for Sokka.

* * *

"Ohhhhhh…" Sokka groaned. He felt like he had been hit in the head. But then, he jumped up and looked around.

"Hmm. I wonder where blue girl and baldie are." Sokka said, scratching his head. He was about to go and look for them, but something else caught his eye.

"Ooooooh!" Sokka squealed. "Pretty sparkle rocks!" He ran over to the shop filled with jewelry. As Sokka tried to look at the array of rings and necklaces, he bumped into something--or _someone._

"Oh, sorry!" said a girl dressed in shades of pink and had her hair in braids. She turned to see Sokka, smiling stupidly at her.

"Oh! Somehow you look familiar to me…I don't know why, though." She said, looking closely at Sokka. "Hey! You're the cute guy that we're chasing!" Then, noticing what she just said, the girl clasped her hands over her mouth quickly.

"What are you talking about, gorgeous?" Sokka said, leaning on the cases of jewelry with one hand, but then fell over. He quickly got up and smiled, embarrassed.

The girl blushed, and then giggled.

"Oh, never mind. I'm Ty Lee. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Pleasure's all not mine- I mean,_ is_. I'm Sokka." Sokka said. Then they walked off together.

* * *

Katara sighed. "We've been through this whole market and still no sign of Sokka!"

"Maybe we're not looking hard enough." Aang said.

"Hmm… I know!" Katara said. "We should split up!"

"Okay. So, where should we go?" Aang asked.

"You take all the food shops, because Sokka should probably be somewhere there. And then, just in case, I'll look at the other ones!" said Katara.

Aang started walking off. "Alright. We should meet back here in a little bit."

"Okay, good luck!" Katara ran off, starting with the jewelry shop.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Ha, ha! You're so funny, Sokka! But it's strange- the last time we saw each other, you acted differently toward me…oh, but then, I did the same to you…" Ty Lee said. "But where are your friends?" she asked, noticing that Sokka was not with them when they met.

"Uh, I don't know…" said Sokka, looking around.

"Oh! Isn't that one of them?" said Ty Lee, pointing straight ahead at what looked like Katara.

"Uh, yeah! I think so." Sokka said. Just then, Katara ran over to them.

"Sokka! I finally found you! With—?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ty Lee said. " I'm Ty Lee. Um, I think you might remember me…"

"Oh yeah, you're the one who was chasing us! Sokka, what are you doing here with her?"

"Uh…nothing." Sokka said, trying to act innocent.

"Well, come on, we have to go!" Katara said, pulling Sokka.

"Awww! I don't wanna leave!" Sokka pouted.

Katara was annoyed. "Uughhh! Fine! We have some shopping to do anyway. But come back soon!" she said walking away.

"Do you think _I_ made her mad?" Ty Lee asked, confused.

"Nah. She's just mad because we're having so much fun and she's not!" said Sokka.

"Oh…okay." Ty Lee said. Then they walked off. But they didn't know someone was secretly watching them…someone… named… _Katara!_

"Hm. Sokka, I think you should go meet up with your friends now. It's been a long time." Ty Lee said.

"Aww!" Sokka said.

"When do you think we'll see each other again?" asked Ty Lee.

"I dunno. Soon?" said Sokka.

"I hope so." Said Ty Lee. "Well, good-bye."

"Bye." Then, without thinking, Sokka pulled Ty Lee toward him and kissed her. At first, she was surprised but then, Ty Lee kissed him back. But suddenly, the cactus juice started to wear off! Sokka was soon back to normal. Then he noticed he was kissing the girl he saw earlier!

"AAAAAGHHH!" Sokka screamed. Then Katara jumped out of where she was hiding!

"Ah-ha!" she said. "You did it! You did the dare!"

"What?" Sokka and Ty Lee said together.

"Oh, man!" Sokka groaned. Then, since Aang found them and he was with them, Sokka grabbed both Katara and Aang and ran off, leaving a confused Ty Lee standing there behind them.

So it's also times--wait; the cactus juice didn't work this time! Oh well.

* * *

A/N- So, that's it! I know, I think I got a little cliffhanger-happy with all the lines! ;) But anyway, as I said before, there was some Tykka or whatever you want to call it in there. Sorry if you don't like it, but I had to continue the second chapter with Sokka's dare. People wanted to see Sokka kiss Ty Lee! So, as always, please review!


	4. The Problem

**A/N**: YAY!! I finally updated!! I have been so out of ideas, but this one just came to me while listening to my iPod. Well, I really hope you like it!

* * *

**The Problem**

It was that time again. The day Sokka dreaded the most. _Of all the stupid things she's made us do, this would blow them all away, _the pony-tailed teen thought with a scowl. Today was Katara's creatively thought-up "Song Night". She would give all the Gaang members a few days to think of a song they'd like to sing. Then on Song Night, the all have to perform their songs in front of the whole group. To Katara, it was a fun way to get to know each other and express themselves.

The reason that Sokka dreaded it more than usual was because he forgot to choose a song! He had been busy doing…things. Important things, like sleeping, hunting, avoiding work, and other Sokka-like activities. So he obviously had no time to waste on a dumb girl's thing. _But what to do about a song…?_ he thought.

Then, Katara gave her usual cheery announcement.

"Everyone! Song Night will begin after dinner. I will give you a bit of time to review your song and such." she said. "I hope you're all prepared!"

Aang, compared to Sokka, was probably the most excited. But when was he not? "Gosh, Katara! This was such a great idea!" he said happily. "My performance will be even better than last year's." Everyone grinned sarcastically, remembering Song Night last year. Aang had, sadly, attempted to rap. "Hopefully it's not an original." Sokka muttered under his breath. Aang's rap had been about their previous adventures.

On the other hand, Zuko was looking unusually nervous. He was not at last year's Song Night…but it seemed unlike him to be nervous.

Toph flicked this idea off her shoulder like a bug. She obviously didn't care, and might have been a little confident, too.

And Iroh didn't have to participate, but he was overly-excited to. Everyone was anxious and curious to hear his song. But Zuko thought he had an idea of what it was going to be.

And so, dinner came and went. Then it was time for Katara to do her usual intro and such. "Hey everyone! I hope you're all excited for this year's Song Night! We're going to start off with Zuko's performance." Katara said brightly. Then she shoved Zuko to a spot where everyone could see him. She coaxingly gave him a notion to start. Then Zuko took a deep breath and began to sing. (Surprisingly on-key, too!)

"_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us. It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust. I've got my heart set on anywhere but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the years. Steady hands, just take the wheel… and every glance is killing me. Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead. Stop and stare… I think I'm moving but I go nowhere. __Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared. But I've become what I can't be, oh. Stop and stare… you start to wonder why you're here not there. And you'd give anything to get what's fair. But fair ain't what you really need. Oh, can you see what I see…_"

Katara was thrilled. When Zuko finished, she gave him a huge hug. Zuko blushed furiously. He awkwardly patted her back. Sokka was disgusted.

"Okay, now I've seen everything." He needed some cactus juice. _That's it! _he thought. _If I drink some cactus juice, I'll make up a random song and then everything's alright!_ So Sokka discreetly went to his bag while everyone was talking to Zuko. He reached in and pulled out a slice of cactus, then drank the liquid inside of it. His pupils dialated so they were huge, and he twitched madly. He resumed the cheesy grin that was always plastered on his face every time he drank the stuff.

But fortunately, no one noticed because they were all congratulating Zuko. Aang was surprisingly jealous. "ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO, WHEN DID YOU GET THAT GOOD?!" The firebender blushed again and said, "Erm… practice?"

Sokka, being hyped up on the juice, was laughing crazily. "Looks like somebody's a star!" he said, prancing around. But compared to his other fiascos with cactus juice, no one even paid a notice to the teen's unusually random behavior. Katara was still flushed with happiness because of Zuko's great participation.

"Okay, everyone, moving on! Um, who wants to go now?" the waterbender asked. Toph, who was the only one who wasn't caught up in all the excitement, agreed to go next. "Ah, I'll just get this thing over with." So she got up and began to say what seemed like a short song about being the greatest earthbender in the world… but might have been just a poem.

"There. I'm done." the girl said when she'd finished. Sokka was the only one enthused, and clapped wildly. "WOO, YEAH!! BRAVO, ENCORE!!" he screamed before falling over. The rest of the group just ignored this, thinking it was sarcasm.

"O-okay… close enough." Katara said. "Aang, you wanted to go now?" The airbender nodded. He stood up proudly and started out soft but began to belt the song out by the end. He also added weird dance moves which surprised everyone.

"_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth. But that's how it's got to be. It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears. Everyone knows I'm in over my head! Over my head! With eight seconds left in overtime. She's on your mind! She's on your mind!_"

When he finished, everyone was left staring. He looked confused. Then everyone was slowly clapping, all but Sokka, who was jumping up and down and yelling, "BOO! BOO! TAKE SOME SINGING LESSONS, BALDIE!" Katara and Aang glared at him.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. He just sat down quietly, shushing Momo. Katara said some encouraging words to Aang, saying that Sokka couldn't do any better. Toph snickered. "At least it wasn't a rap." She said to Zuko.

Katara remained calm, and asked who wanted to go next. Iroh volunteered, winking slyly to Zuko. This caused the scarred teen to resemble Sokka, with a hand slap to his forehead. "This can't be good," he muttered as Iroh stood. The old man began his song.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se. But the girls in the city, they look so PRETTY! They kiss so sweet, that you'd really like to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!!" He finished with a huge grin.

Like Aang's performance, this left the rest of the group in silence. Even cactus juice-high Sokka was silent. "An original! Brave," Katara said politely. "Well, I think I'll go next." the blue-clad girl said.

She stood in front of everyone, ready to sing. Her voice was beautiful, much to Aang and Zuko's surprise. They stood with their mouths open.

"_I smile..__You say I take your breath away. __You say you love me and you make __all the right promises to break. __And when I turn around, you're always there __like that's the proof you really care__. __But I see right through you and I think __to myself, __you're just so predictable __in every way. __I want you to know I know your game. __It's so unbelievable __how you never change. __You won't get away __with loving me. __You're just so predictable._" she finished her song with a smile.

Toph punched Aang and Zuko so they weren't left staring like that. Everyone started to clap at the girl's wonderful performance. Sokka was dancing around, trying to imitate Katara. When everyone stopped talking, Katara said, "Okay, now all that's left is Sokka. You _do_ have a song, right?"

Sokka nodded violently, then walked in a not very straight line in front of the group. He pondered for a moment, thinking of a song. Then he jumped up and began to screech out a made-up song:

"OH! I HAVE A NATURAL CURIOSITYYYYYYY!! I DRANK SOME WIRED **(A/N: **Yes, wired, not weird.**)** JUICE FROM A CACTUS!! SO I SAW A GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOOOOOM!! THEN I LICKED SOME…. STUFF OFF A FREAKY CIRCLE-BIRD'S CAVE WALL PLACE!! SO I SAID I HAVE A NATURAL CURIOSITY!! THEN I FELT WOOOOOOOZYYYYYYYYYY! CAUSE THE STICKY… STUFF WAS GROSS!! YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sokka then jumped up and down like mad a couple hundred times and fell promptly in a dead faint. Everyone stared. "What…?" Katara and Zuko said at the same time.

"Now that," Toph said with a smirk. "Was an original."

And it's _always_ times like these Sokka was glad he had his trusty cactus juice with him.

Except this time he might have been slightly embarassed after he wasn't high on juice.

* * *

**A/N:** Da da da daaaa! It is finished!! Yes, it probably wasn't as funny, but I REALLY wanted to update, and make high Sokka sing a random song. I didn't put Toph's in cause I really had no idea what to make her do. This chapter was really random, and maybe not so original, but hey. I live on random. And so, as always, please review! Try not to flame me. Flames will be used for s'mores for other reviewers. Was it short? I think so. Shorter than usual.

Songs (the ones in italics):

**Stop and Stare by OneRepublic**

**Over My Head by the Fray**

**Predictable by Delta Goodrem**


End file.
